Meine México One Shot
by Makishi24
Summary: Alemania y México celebrarán el aniversario del día en que se conocieron y quizás... Ocurra algo muy especial para ellos. Mini glosario: Süss significa dulce en alemán. Alerta de GerMex, no digan que no se los advertí. ¡Disfrútenla!


_**~Disclaimer:**_ **Hetalia le pertenece al único e inigualable Hidekaz Himaruya… Y no, no me pagan por decir eso. Sólo me pertenece esta romántica historia entre Alemania y México-chan** _(Le sale una lagrimita)_ **.**

 **Si pueden, lean la historia mientras escuchan** _ **"Wherever You Are"**_ **de ONE OK ROCK, es una canción igual de preciosa.**

 _ **~Meine Süß México~**_

 _ **El día en que la conocí**_

Sí… Aquel muchacho rubio se encontraba en su cálido hogar, únicamente pensaba en ver a la única persona que amaba en todo el mundo. Sacó una foto de uno de los cajones en su escritorio, sonrió completamente al ver la persona que aparecía en la fotografía; una alegre muchacha de tez canela al lado del serio alemán. Con sólo verla en aquella foto, esbozó una leve sonrisa sincera; pocas veces lograba sonreír de esa manera, sobretodo porque en unos pocos días él celebraría el día en que conoció a la chica por primera vez.

El mes de enero parecía ser un tiempo bastante tranquilo para el hombre llamado Alemania, o eso él creía… Los jefes en su casa le habían ordenado realizar amistades en el continente americano, aunque lograra conseguir a un solo amigo; así que decidió viajar para conocer a sus posibles "amigos", intentó primero con Colombia; pero éste se asustó al verlo con su uniforme militar y corrió despavorido. También falló con Cuba y Venezuela, quiénes se sintieron amenazados por él y lo atacaron inmediatamente, se sintió completamente frustrado al pensar que era completamente incapaz de tener amigos y decidió regresar a su casa resignado por sus fallas. Incluso su hermano mayor, Prusia; se burló de él y de su falta de habilidades sociales.

El día 23 se le había ordenado realizar un último intento para hacer amigos en el joven continente, aunque él ya estaba esperando un rechazo de inmediato por parte de los otros países hasta que en una reunión, notó a alguien que lo sorprendió por completo: una chica con tez canela, cabellos castaños y quizás un poco más baja que él. Tenía una notable cicatriz en el cuello y por su apariencia, parecía una niña bastante débil físicamente pero lo que más lo impresionó fueron sus ojos color café y esa enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Como era de esperarse, la chica sintió cómo la estaba observando el alemán y decidió acercársele, el extranjero la había impresionado un poco y quiso conocerlo más a fondo.

-D…Disculpa, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre? –le preguntó la chica un poco nerviosa, podría decirse temerosa y sin dejar de clavarle la mirada de encima.

-Bueno –dijo el extranjero completamente lleno de miedo, aparentemente la chica lo estaba poniendo nervioso y no sabía muy bien qué decir. –Mi nombre es Alemania. ¿C-Cuál es t-tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es México… Oye, no te había visto por aquí. De casualidad, ¿no eres amigo de España? –preguntó México inocentemente, esa inocencia casi infantil había conmovido a Alemania un poco, hasta que alrededor de la chica apareció un aura tenebrosa.–De ser así, ¡dile que México-chan lo golpeará si lo ve cerca de su casa!

-¡No, por supuesto que no! –exclamó Alemania con mucho miedo, el fuerte carácter de la chica lo atemorizó un poco y sobretodo su mensaje vengativo para su padre adoptivo. –Creo que no tengo ninguna relación con otros países aún… El que sí tiene es mi hermano mayor.

-¿En serio? –preguntó México-chan con asombro. –A mí me fastidian muchos… Primero fue el tonto de España, luego ese… pervertido endemoniado de Francia intentó invadir mi casa varias veces y también está ese gringo idiota… -gruñó la muchacha, inclusive se veía adorable cuando estaba enfadada y hablaba de los países que la fastidiaban. –Ahora, mis enemigos son mis propios jefes. ¿A ti no te ha pasado eso?

-De hecho… -Alemania sí sabía de lo que estaba hablando México, recordó en ese mismo instante todos los problemas que tuvo al convertirse en país. –Sí lo sé… Intentas defenderte como puedes y cuando hay problemas en tu propio territorio, no puedes hacer nada sin que te afecte por completo –habló Alemania con voz seria, México se sorprendió y sonrojó al mismo tiempo.

-En mi caso… Han sido invasión tras invasión, Francia cada vez metiéndose a mi casa y el gringo burlándose de mí cada que él recuerda que me robó mis lentes. No digo que no me haya vuelto fuerte… Pero después de cada suceso… Tengo que reiniciar mi vida otra vez –dijo México algo triste, palpó con sus dedos la cicatriz de su cuello. –Si no fuese por mis hermanos, me rendiría…

-¿Por qué sigues luchando así? –le preguntó Alemania con preocupación. –Terminarás desapareciendo si…

-Mi padre, Imperio Azteca, me dijo… Antes de que desapareciera… Que no importa pelear y perder un brazo o la pierna… Lo que importa de verdad es pelear por lo que crees justo y defenderlo hasta morir –dijo México con firmeza, eso fue lo que sorprendió más a Alemania. –Papá siempre me decía: "Vive bien, come bien, pelea bien y no dejes de dar la pelea". Si, mi papá era un gran sujeto –sonrió México al final. –Te hubiera agradado conocerlo.

- _Claro… Ella fue criada y entrenada por el mismo Imperio Azteca, su gente fue la más valiente hasta el final… Igual que Imperio Romano –_ pensó Alemania seriamente, recordando a su héroe y comparándolo con el padre de México.

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó la muchacha de repente, volviendo a sonreír como siempre. –Normalmente no suelo hablar así… Pero me siento muy tranquila cuando te hablo… Quizás sea señal de que debamos ser amigos –dijo México completamente sonriente. -¿Quieres ser mi amigo, Alemania?

Alemania se intimidó un poco ante la oferta de México, es más; estaba más rojo que todos los tomates del mundo entero y no sabía que decir en ese instante, no estaba preparado para que alguien más le ofreciera su amistad y se le quedó viendo nerviosamente a la chica durante pocos segundos.

-Si quieres… No te estoy obligando –dijo México atemorizada por la reacción que causó en Alemania. –Si no deseas ser mi amigo, lo comprendo…

-D-De hecho… M-me a-agradaría ser tu amigo –habló Alemania casi tartamudeando, cosa que alegró a México por completo. –De verdad, quiero ser tu amigo.

-¿De veras? ¡Muchas gracias, ya verás que nos llevaremos muy bien! –sonrió la mexicana completamente. –No sabía que clase de regalo podría darte, así que te traje unos dulces. Espero que te gusten, yo sola los hice –dijo México, sacó de su bolso de mano una bolsa con dulces hechos por ella misma.

-Muchas gracias –murmuró Alemania mientras recibía la bolsa con los dulces, a México le pareció bastante divertido verlo sonrojarse y lanzó una pequeña risa. -¡¿De quién te estás burlando?! –gritó enfadado el extranjero.

-De ti, tontito. Te estás sonrojando mucho, me parece muy tierno que alguien se sonroje ante mí… ¡Te ves muy bien todo sonrojado! –se burló México de Alemania. –Lo siento… Así me burlo de mis hermanos y del gringo, te prometo ya no hacerlo cuando tú vengas a visitarme.

-N-No hay problema –musitó Alemania poco sonriente, todavía sonrojado por la muchacha. –La próxima vez que yo venga, te traeré un regalo también…

Aún recordaba ese día como si hubiese pasado ayer… Abrió otro cajón del escritorio, sacó de él una vieja envoltura de dulces y volvió a leer una antigua etiqueta de papel; decía en letra manuscrita _"Para mi nuevo mejor amigo"_. Con ver la etiqueta, sonrió un poco más…

-¿Cuánto tiempo ya habrá pasado…? Tengo que comprarle un buen regalo a mi querida fräulein–se dijo a sí mismo. –Aunque creo que nada superaría los dulces que ella me regala cada año.

Y, aunque Alemania no era un gran fanático de los dulces (O al menos eso dice él); ansiaba con muchas ganas que México le regalara sus dulces hechos a mano para poder aprovechar la oportunidad de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y darle las gracias personalmente. Incluso durante los problemas que ocurrieron en sus casas, México no dejaba de enviarle los dulces si ella no podía entregárselos personalmente y Alemania respondía el sentimiento enviándole otro tipo de regalo o una carta expresándole su agradecimiento. Este reciente año quería ser el primero en darle su regalo y adelantársele por primera vez.

El 23 fue un día bastante frío en casa de México, aún con los brillantes rayos del sol; el helado viento se percibía fácilmente y cualquiera podría enfermarse por completo, esos días helados eran los menos preferidos de México y Alemania adivinó en donde estaría la muchacha el resto del día. Corrió apresurado hacia la casa de la chica con tez canela, él ya sabía en dónde México-chan escondía sus llaves de repuesto y logró adentrarse en la casa con demasiada facilidad, aunque se estremeció un poco al ver a su amiga dormida en el estudio y temblando de frío.

Alemania decidió que lo mejor para ella era recostarla en su cama y prepararle té caliente para hacerla recuperar un poco de calor corporal, notó que la cara de México-chan estaba un poco demacrada y sus ojos completamente enrojecidos; cómo si hubiese llorado por muchas horas y estuviese sufriendo mucho. El rubio decidió quedarse cerca de ella para cuidarla hasta que recobrara la conciencia, la pálida joven despertó adolorida y confundida por haber despertado en su habitación y al lado de su amigo.

-¿Alemania? –dijo México con voz quebradiza. -¿Qué me pasó?

-Eso quisiera que me lo explicaras tú… Casi te mueres congelada en el estudio –la regañó Alemania un poco, pero paró al ver la joven estremecerse por su causa. –Si no quieres decirme… No necesitas hacerlo.

-Estaba trabajando, creo que no noté cuando me caí del sueño… Hace dos días, Rusia-san vino a visitarme y tuvimos una… Especie de discusión –dijo México algo triste.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Creo que no te gustará oírlo… -musitó la chica suavemente, conocía a la perfección el carácter del extranjero y calló por un instante. –Si no se lo confié a Filipinas ni a Canadá-chan…

-¿No confías en mí? –le preguntó Alemania, era la primera vez que pedía un favor a la joven con una voz muy dulce. –Puedes confiarme lo que sea…

-Bueno… Él me confesó… que estaba enamorado de mí –murmuró México frágil.

- _¿Qué? Entonces vine hasta aquí en vano, pero… ¿Por qué llorabas?_ –pensó Alemania dolido, creyó que la chica a la que más amaba había aceptado la petición de Rusia y se levantó de la cama de México con un enorme gesto de desgracia. ( _Por Dios, que la autora deje de ser tan cursi)_

-Lo rechacé –dijo la muchacha con un poco más de fuerza, para la sorpresa del alemán. –Le dije que no podía estar con él… Porque yo ya tengo a alguien en quién pensar todos los días, desde hace 133 años. Me dolió un poco herirlo, en el fondo Rusia ha sido uno de mis buenos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y no me gustó dejar las cosas así… Él sabe que muy en el fondo me haría más daño estar a su lado y fingir que todo está bien. Además, creo que los dos sabemos muy bien que Rusia y yo somos más que diferentes… Seré una sádica, pero yo no soy un caso terminal de personalidad yandere.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Alemania esperanzado y también sorprendido, nunca creyó que México fuese capaz de rechazar a alguien. –Debió… Ser muy duro para los dos.

-Le dije que estaría mejor ser amigos, como antes –sonrió México un poco. –Y que se preparara para Escocia-san y para mí, porque la siguiente semana íbamos a salir a beber.

-¿Seguirás saliendo con él a pesar de lo que pasó?

-Si fuese tan rencorosa, dejaría de hablarle a todos en el mundo; incluso a mis hermanos –habló la muchacha soltando una pequeña risa. –Tú lo sabes bien… Ni en el 42 dejé de hablar contigo, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero aquella vez fue diferente… Esa vez… Sólo eran cartas –titubeó el alemán nervioso, volteando hacia la pared y temblando de miedo. –Fueron tiempos de guerra y tú seguías manteniendo contacto conmigo, desafiaste a muchos esa vez…

-Sabes que me agrada desobedecer órdenes de mis jefes… Además, sé muy bien que no dejaría de regalarte dulces –dijo la chica intentando levantarse de la cama y caminando tambaleante hacia su escritorio. Sacó de un cajón una bolsa rosada de papel, llena de dulces hechos a mano. –Feliz aniversario, Alemania.

-Tú nunca lo olvidas, ¿cierto? –sonrió Alemania sonrojado al recibir los dulces que amaba tanto y también sintiéndose derrotado porque ella se le adelantó otra vez. –Muchas gracias.

-No me atrevería a olvidarlo –rio la joven. –Quizás olvide los cumpleaños, mis citas con el médico, tal vez me olvide de comer mientras trabajo… Pero lo único que nunca olvido, son los aniversarios que involucren a mis amigos –abrazó al rubio cariñosamente, causando que se sonroje más y se burló un poco de él.

-¡¿De quién te estás burlando ahora?! –le gritó el rubio molesto, nunca le pareció divertido que la mexicana se burlara de él.

-Pues de ti, tontito –rio México con más fuerza, si había algo que ella adoraba hacer en todo el mundo, era hacer que Alemania se sonrojara por ella (También le agradaba ofenderlo, pero ésa no es la cuestión aquí). –Adoro cómo te pones rojo cuando estás conmigo, eso es todo.

-No es motivo para reírse de tu invitado –la regañó Alemania, pero no como lo hacía normalmente; sino un poco más amistoso que de costumbre. –Sobre todo del invitado que te salvó de morir congelada en el estudio y que te trajo tu regalo.

-Entonces… -la debilitada muchacha lo abrazó por atrás, colocando sus brazos por el cuello del rubio. –Dame mi regalo… Si no, me cuelgo de tu cuello y te lo rompo.

Si, ésa era la actitud que a Alemania le gustaba de México; aquella muchacha si quería podía ser la más cruel de todas, quizás mucho más cruel que Rusia. A los ojos del alemán, México-chan seguía siendo la frágil y dulce muchacha que conoció en aquella reunión hace 133 años y no había ninguna otra para él. Alemania logró librarse del fuerte abrazo en su cuello, acunando a México sobre sus piernas y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas; dejando a México completamente sorprendida y también muy feliz.

-¿A-Alemania? –preguntó México confundida. -¿Q-Qué haces?

-No creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente… -le susurró Alemania al oído, continuando con su fuerte abrazo. –Sé que no hemos tenido… la mejor relación de mundo… Pero, todo eso no cambia todo lo que yo siento por ti…

-¿De verdad?

-Nunca me atrevería a mentirte… Tal vez este sea el regalo más extraño que te he dado, pero Japón me ayudó para dártelo… ¿Lo quieres oír?

-Sí…

- _Te lo estoy diciendo…_

 _Casi lo susurro_

 _Esta vez… Al fin…_

 _Tú eres mi ángel…_

México ya había oído aquella canción gracias a Japón, aunque debido a su poco conocimiento del idioma japonés; se sentía feliz de sólo oír la melodía y Alemania intentó adaptarla a su idioma para cantársela a la mexicana.

 _-Te amo tanto…_

 _Nos volvimos uno…_

 _Esta noche… Al fin._

 _Sólo quiero decir…_

 _Adonde vayas, siempre te haré sonreír_

 _Adonde vayas, a tu lado estaré_

 _A lo que digas, si pienso en ti,_

 _Surge este noble amor…_

 _Un "por siempre" te pienso prometer,_

 _Adonde vayas…_

No había momento más especial para ese par, los dos abrazados… Y la canción de Alemania conmoviendo el corazón de la mexicana, simplemente creían que soñaban aquel instante… México-chan únicamente podía acurrucarse en sus brazos y cerrar los ojos mientras escuchaba la voz de su querido soldado.

 _-No necesito razones,_

 _Sólo a ti quiero…_

 _Está bien, está bien;_

 _Día tras día…_

 _A partir de ahora,_

 _Y para siempre, por favor;_

 _Hasta morir, juntos tú y yo,_

 _Empecémoslo…_

 _El día que nos conocimos_ _  
_ _es uno de los recuerdos que más atesoro con cariño_ _  
_ _Y el día de hoy,_ _  
_ _será nuestro segundo recuerdo más preciado._

 _Para poder amar sinceramente a una persona  
y para poder volverme una persona dulce y sincera  
Mantendré por siempre el amor  
que existe en el fondo de mi corazón. _

_Adonde vayas, siempre te haré sonreír_

 _Adonde vayas, a tu lado estaré_

 _A lo que digas, si pienso en ti,_

 _Surge este noble amor…_

 _Un "por siempre" te pienso prometer,_

 _Adonde vayas…_

 _Adonde vayas…_

 _¡Adonde vayas!_

 _ **~Algunos días después~**_

 _~En la sala de reuniones en las Naciones Unidas~_

-¡Ve~~! ¡Ciao, México-chan! –los saludó Italia con el mismo ánimo de siempre. -¡Ciao, Alemania!

-Muy buenos días, Ita-chan –le sonrió México antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

-Será mejor que se vayan a sentar ya –les pidió Alemania antes de empezar a enfadarse con el resto de los países.

-Si lo dice el Caballero de la Unión Europea –se burlaron Italia y México al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que Italia y México buscaran sus lugares, vieron llegar a Rusia y éste únicamente le sonrió a México… Cosa que puso un poco celoso a Alemania e inmediatamente decidió sentarse al lado de la mexicana.

-Eto… ¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó México a Alemania.

-S-Será mejor que me quede contigo durante la reunión –murmuró Alemania, tenía un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Aw, Alemania está celoso por ti, México-chan –sonrió Italia.

-C-Cállate, Italia –gruñó Alemania molesto.

-Wa~, qué tierno eres –dijo contenta México y rápidamente le estampó un fuerte beso en la mejilla al alemán. –Gracias.

Ese beso fue visto por todos en la sala, provocando en algunos de sus amigos muchas preguntas incómodas, una que otra escenita causadas por Francia y España tratando de acosar a la pareja; a los países latinos impidiendo que Estados Unidos hiciera alguna de sus idioteces y Filipinas intentando organizar la "futura" boda de su hermana mayor.

 _ **~¡Fin!~**_


End file.
